


A New Connection

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What Was I Thinking, i don't know why i did this, kind of an AU, this one is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the attack of the Chitauri, you convince Tony to do something other than what he planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Connection

“Sir, Agent (L/N) is on the line.” Jarvis said calmly, despite the chaos around. The Chitauri had attacked New York with Loki as their leader. With a missile headed straight for the city, Iron man took the liberty to shoot it into the portal. As soon as you heard, well rather saw, you started calling him. Of course, like anyone else, you had fallen for the billionaire when he first gave you the tour of SHIELD helicarrier on your first day as an agent. But you never pursued your feelings since he was in a relationship with Pepper.  
“Put her through.” Tony said roughly. He had just called Pepper, but the call didn’t go through so he figured that a familiar voice would comfort him, since he was going to die after all. “If you ne…”  
“Tony was cut off by your quick talking. You and the missile are in space, Tasha’s going to close the portal, you’re almost out of power, and I love you too god damn much for you to die so let go. NOW!” You yelled into the phone. Tear tracks clean some dirt off your cheeks, but you couldn’t feel them.  
“(Y/N). Please. Don’t.” Tony said, pleading.  
“Just aim and let go.” Your voice broke and you couldn’t hold back the sobs. “Please. I need you, we all, need you to let go before you die.”  
“Ok. Just…Stay where you are. I’ll find you talk about…this.” He said. You soon saw his sputtering thrusters propel him toward you.  
Suddenly, there was a chittering behind you. Before you could turn around, a Chitauri weapon pushed through your stomach.  
Bending over in pain, your hands wrapped around the staff. Slowly you lowered yourself onto your side. Tony made it just a few seconds later.  
“No. No no no. Stay with me. C’mon, you’ve made it this far. Stay with me.” Tony said, tears filling his brown eyes.  
“It’s ok. You can…still be…with…pepper. Don’t’…worry about…me. It’ll be…ok.” You said coughing in-between words.  
“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Tony yelled.  
“It’s…..ok. I……..love……….you.” And then you closed your eyes for one last time, Tony’s face filling your memories.


End file.
